Tonight, it's going down
by J.Rease
Summary: Santana wore fitted black slacks a short sleeved black top that pushed her cleavage up under her black blazer. Her black, red bottomed stilettos matched her red suspenders. She pulled her fedora down over her eyes and surveyed the living room for any sign of Rachel Berry. It was now or never. G!P, prompt fill. See Author's Notes. For Lauren


Title: Tonight, it's Going Down

Author: J Rease

Rating: NC-18+

Summary: She wore fitted black slacks a short sleeved black top that pushed her cleavage up under her black blazer. Her black, red bottomed stilettos matched her red suspenders. She pulled her fedora down over her eyes and surveyed the living room for any sign of Rachel Berry. It was now or never.

Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to Lauren (LaurenKnight13 on ffnet), my beta. Titles aside, she's one of the most sincere friends I have ever had (one of my best friends, actually). When I write and doubt myself, Lauren is the reassuring voice in the back of my mind telling me to keep going; that what I write is good enough. She's talked me out of quitting, starting over and giving up countless times. Lauren is my biggest fan and best cheerleader. She's everything I could ask for in a beta, and she far exceeds every expectation I have for a friend; even though she's thousands of miles away. Lauren asked me to write her something, and doing so became my first priority. This story is the end result, and hopefully she enjoys it.

Prompt: Pezberry. Lap dance, sex, and romance (happy ending). Must include some of Beyonce's song: Dance for You. Must also include Santana in her MJ inspired outfit (or equivalent).

Warnings/Kinks: Extremely AU, girlpeen, cum play, vulgar depictions of sexual intercourse, dirty talk, semi song fic (use of lyrics). Finn bashing. I apologize for the VULGARITY of this fic, and the unashamed use of unprotected sex.

All mistakes are mine

For Lauren:

Tonight, It's Going Down

It was insanely hot inside the janitor's closet. Santana was pressed against a ridiculously sexy cheerleader, her fingers knuckle deep inside the clenching, wet warmth of the girl; the girl (whose name Santana had forgotten the moment she dragged down the zipper of her Cheerios top), was arching into Santana's pumping fingers as the girl's (Jennifer's?) fingernails gripped and clawed at Santana's bare shoulders. Santana kissed frantically down the girl's (Gwendolyn's?) neck, and pulled away long enough to let her thumb circle around her (...Amanda's?) clit. Santana sucked hard on her (Abby's? Yea, that sounded right) pulse point and reveled in the mewling sound that ripped from the back of the girl's throat.

Santana felt the pressure of squeezing muscles ripple around her fingers, and she pulled out immediately, gripping the edges of Abby's spanx and tugging them down and around her white Cheerio issued sneakers. It was sticky and hot inside the closet, and the only noise Santana could hear was the shallow panting coming from the girl quivering in front of her. Santana lifted a lithe leg over her shoulder, and pressed her puckered lips to Abby's engorged clit. She picked a brutal rhythm, satisified with the noises Abby made, enjoying the feeling of Abby gripping the base of her ponytail to keep Santana from moving from the very good spot her tongue was currently padding over.

Minutes later the bell rung, successfully drowning out the noises of Abby's orgasm. Santana stood, wiping the sly smirk off her face with remnants of Abby from her mouth. Abby took the time to pull up her panties and tug her Cheerios top back on. The red head tightened her pony before smiling seductively at Santana.

"Your turn..."

Abby bit her lip and reached out for the hem of Santana's skirt.

"No thanks... I gots places to be. It was fun, Abby."

The redhead looked offended. She let her hand settle on her waist before speaking.

"Actually, it's Allison."

Santana smirked. _Like she cared_.

"Right. Close enough. Don't you have class... or something?"

Whatever her name was scoffed, and her sneakers made a weird squeak in her pivot to unlock the closet door. She slammed it behind her, and left Santana to clean herself up.

This sort of thing happened to Santana a lot. It was the reason she had quite the reputation. People knew she was the hottest piece of action in Lima, Ohio. Every guy wanted to be with her and every girl wanted to **be** her (more often, girls just wanted Santana to be between their legs, _heh_). It helped lots that she oozed sex appeal. The rumor mill churned out so much juicy gossip about her sexual prowess that she didn't have to put in too much effort to make it believable. She was pretty cozy at the top of the pyramid, thank you very much. There was only one major problem with what her peers said about her- most of it was a lie. However false it might have been, she built her reputation up from an ambiguous nothing into something legendary. She had to. If anyone knew the truth... well, the pyramid would look a lot different with people standing on her back.

The truth is that she, Santana Lopez, is a virgin- well, in the technical sense. She'd lost her innocence to Puck in freshman year, when he'd convinced her to give him a hand job in the back of that totally shifty Lima Heights Adjacent movie theater. The kicker? That's not even her biggest secret. Her biggest secret was usually tucked and taped to the inside of Cheerios spanx. That's right- she had some not so girly parts dangling between her thighs. The guys at McKinely didn't know, and the girls knew better than to ever get curious about her evasive techniques (and the seemingly selfless use of her tongue). Nobody crossed Santana Lopez- that's just how it's always been.

Because of her reputation, her condition went unnoticed. She never had to give explanations for her behavior. Who she dated never mattered, and who she messed around with (male or female) was never questioned. She came to terms with her non-traditional anatomy, she just wasn't sure the general population would be so easily accepting. Consequently, most of her bedfellows, (or closet fellows, car backseat fellows, bathroom stall fellows...you get the point), left her with a seriously heavy case of blue balls.

So what, she was promiscuous. Everyone thought she was a slut, even though she often had to relieve herself in janitor's closets and handicapped bathroom stalls. She'd love to bang home the big V in some tight, wet hottie, but she couldn't bring herself to trust anyone with her secret. Santana shook herself out of her thoughts before tugging her Cheerios spanx down to free her erection. She only had a few minutes to get off before she had to actually show up to class, but with how long she'd been hard, it would only take a few minutes.

The first long squeeze she gave herself had her head sprawling on her shoulders. She could still smell Abb- Allison, and she could still fathom the tang she'd left in her mouth. Santana set a pace, rotating her wrist as she squeezed the head, making sure to add pressure on the down stroke. With her right hand, she reached down to squeeze her balls, letting the groan tumble up her throat. She was on the verge of finishing, speeding up her pace as she felt the familiar tug start at the base of her shaft. She stood closer to the sink, hoping to minimize clean up. Her hips bucked uncontrollably, and her eyes closed as bright lights blinded her vision. She swore through her orgasm, opening her eyes in time to see Rachel Berry standing awestruck (and covered in slushy) in the doorway (which she stupidly forgot to lock). Rachel was blatantly staring; her wide eyes were focusing on Santana's softening dick.

_Shit_.

Santana didn't know what to do. Realization set in finally, and she turned away from the now sputtering Berry, before tucking herself sloppily back into her spanx. When she turned back around, Rachel was walking away from the closet, her pepto-bismol pink roller bag made sticky squeaking noises as the diva all but ran in the opposite direction. Santana let the shock wear off, before jogging to catch up with the dork.

"How big of a threat do I have to make to keep you quiet?"

Rachel fiddled with the lock on her locker. She turned to Santana with pursed lips, looking like a drowned smurf with trails of blueberry slushy stuck to her face.

"Threats are completely unnecessary, Santana. I would never expose something of..." Rachel's eyes travelled downward before shooting up quickly.

"... such a sensitive nature to anyone. That would be just as bad as outing someone. And being raised by two gay fathers, I would never be vindictive with such a personal matter. You can trust that your secret is safe with me."

Berry nodded with a finite quirk of her head, and turned back to her locker. Santana didn't know if she should trust the midget. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't help but freak over the sound of her blood gushing through her ears. There were so many reasons Rachel had to expose her. Santana swallowed her anxiety and nodded back at the tiny girl who'd finally gotten into her locker.

"So... we're cool?"

Rachel nodded without looking at Santana, and Santana took that as her cue to leave.

"Actually, Santana, there is something you could do for me?"

Santana let her shoulders sag before twirling around to face Berry. She crossed her arms over her chest. _She knew it seemed too good to be true._

"Well, spit it out?"

Rachel wiped her syrup stained hair from her face.

"I was wondering if I could get an invite to your party this weekend? Finn said you refused to send me an invitation."

Santana sighed.

"That's it, and we sweep this under the rug indefinitely? You never bring it back up?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"Fine. I'll tell Finnept to bring you along. This is an argyle free party, Berry. If you look like the female, Jewish school girl equivalent of a Chinese man's dirty little secret fantasy, I'm slamming my door in your face. Got it?"

Rachel just nodded. Santana wasn't sure what she'd just agreed to, but her slowing heart told her that she really didn't have any other option.

000 0000 000

It was a rarity that a dork, dweeb or geek crossed her path on purpose. It was even more rare when one actually stopped and _talked_ to her. She knew this geek only because they were in glee club together. And oh yea, that whole Rachel catching her jacking off after a romp in the janitor's closet that Monday. The munchkin stopped directly in front of her before spewing out words Santana didn't really have the energy to recognize. When she realized that the halls cleared, she turned to the motor mouthed midget and glared at her.

"What words are coming out of your pie hole now, Berry?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and checked quickly over her shoulder.

"I wanted to know if we could go somewhere a bit more private. I need to talk to you about something and I'm sure you would rather not chance someone overhearing our conversation."

Santana knew she should have cut the little freak when she had the chance. She turned without speaking and led the way to the only mutual ground they shared: The choir room. Rachel made a point to close all three entrances to the room, and she even checked Schuester's office before clasping her hands in front of her and eyeing the points of her shoes.

"Look—we agreed that you would keep your trap shut. I really didn't think you had blackmail in you, Berry. Bravo. It's taking every ounce of will power I have not to resort to physical violence. And just so you know, I will definitely aim for your nose-"

"There is no need for violence Santana, I've kept my word— I haven't told your secret. I'm actually here to offer you an…_opportunity_. "

Santana couldn't help but quirk her eyebrow at that, her arms instinctually crossed over her bust as she tapped her foot in impatience.

"Well?"

"_Ehem_, right. Well recently, Finn and I have been engaging in... sexual activities-"

Santana laughed.

"So I take it you're as repulsed as I am at that?"

Rachel pulled awkwardly at her hands, avoiding eye contact as a blush tinted her face.

"Well, actually, repulsion isn't the correct word. In my case, being with Finn is...lacking. He's a bit clumsy and heavy handed and he- well, hopefully this remains in as much confidence as I have bestowed upon your secret- but Finn has an early arrival problem, and it's getting frustrating."

When Santana laughs this time, she chuckles.

"Okay Dwarf, cut to the chase; what does this have to do with me?"

Rachel somehow managed to redden a deeper shade of crimson. The tiny singer cleared her throat again before squaring her shoulders.

"Well, Santana, you have quite the reputation. All the girls talk about your... cunnilingual abilities And I…I have never had a proper orgasm, alone or with anyone else. And with Finn, things tend to heat up and I feel... something, but it's never close to what my research deems the big O. And after seeing your generous endowment the other day, I was hoping you could fill in the gaps that Finn obviously never will."

Santana gaffawed. If anyone told her she would actually make such an embarrassing noise, she would smite them down with the wrath of her vicious words. She focused on the content of the very Rachel Berry rant and clarified if she understood.

"So... you want me to go down, _on you_?"

Rachel nodded slowly.

"This is wrong in so many ways... What would I be getting out of this?"

Rachel smiled.

"Well, I can obviously return the favor. Without a gag reflex I can definitely repay you in turn for any orgasms you give me. I need... I need to teach Finn how to please me, but I would first need to know what good sex is."

"Won't Finn, dump you? That's like, cheating."

"Well, my first choice would have been Noah. But being as he can't stay quiet about his conquests, my alternative is you. No one knows about your secret, if my assumptions are correct, and I'm sure you would be much better at discretion. And well, Finn and Quinn have been unfaithful multiple times during our relationship. I continue to be his doting, faithful girlfriend, and he continues to stray. However, ending our relationship would knock me down the social ladder. This relationship is mutually beneficial. I get my picture perfect boyfriend, status and notoriety—and in turn he gets a bit of physical intimacy. But I refuse to continue to pretend to enjoy our activities when I don't. So I want this for me, if he gets to stray, I should too. And besides, I need to know that I am actually capable of having an orgasm. You're my best bet."

Santana stood silently for a few minutes. This proposition had potential. Underneath the ugly clothes and loud, annoying noises that often flew out of the Hobbit's mouth- Rachel was kind of sexy (in that _she really shouldn't be sexy but she somehow manages it_ sort of way). Santana debated if she should tell Berry that she was a virgin, but quickly dismissed the idea when she realized that this would be a rare chance to actually get someone _**else**_ to touch her dick for once. Even though that was true, Santana needed something more. Because sleeping with Rachel Berry (in secret or not) gave her bargaining chips.

"You make sure you keep it hush hush, and I'll make sure you enjoy yourself to the fullest extent."

A tentative smile spread across Rachel's face as the tension of waiting for a reply eased. Rachel nodded slowly before digging into her skirt pocket. She pressed the folded piece of paper into Santana's hand and squeezed it lightly before leaving the choir room without a single word. Santana unfolded it, reading past the numbers scribbled on it and focusing the message directly below it.

I'm ready whenever you are.

Rachel Berry (star)

000 0000 000

Santana's party was on Friday. All of the cool kids were invited. There was no reason for it, other than her having the house to herself for the weekend. By nine there were keg stands and party games, broken heirlooms and too much noise. Santana wouldn't admit it, but she was waiting for Berry to show. Since the indecent proposal, sex was all she could think about, and her left hand had grown tired trying to fill in the blanks. Santana hated the feeling, but she was _nervous_ about what was about to go down. Getting Berry off wasn't the problem (it was something she was good at, okay?); losing her virginity, however, was kind of a big deal.

Before then, she hadn't thought about losing her virginity much. Santana always assumed she'd have to leave Lima to explore her sexuality. She was somewhat grateful for the opportunity (even if it was with Rachel) to have sex. It was quarter to ten and she wiped her sweaty palms on the tops of her black slacks. Santana had even dressed for the occasion (you know, she went out of her way to look hotter than usual). She wore fitted black slacks a short sleeved black top that pushed her cleavage up under her black blazer. Her black, red bottomed stilettos matched her red suspenders. She pulled her fedora down over her eyes and surveyed the living room for any sign of Rachel Berry.

Her drink caught in her throat when she finally did spot the tiny diva (it didn't help that she was knocking back whiskey). Rachel had abided by her no argyle rule. The white mini skirt was skin tight, and extremely short. Santana's eyes followed slowly down tan, toned legs to a beautiful pair (even she was jealous) of royal purple pumps. She let her eyes wander back up slowly, noting the purple belt that looped loosely around her waist; a form fitting black button down shirt tucked into her skirt. There were two buttons undone near the collar, the same purple dominant in Rachel's outfit made an appearance on Rachel's bra as she turned to yell at Finn over the music. Rachel was parting with the jolly green giant, who had seemingly decided to go to find other idiots like him.

It was now or never.

Santana made her way to where Berry was standing, managing to evade Rachel's searching eyes as she walked slyly behind her and whispered quick directions to her bedroom before moving through the crowd again. She made it to her room shortly after, and sat stiffly on her bed. Rachel was taking her time getting upstairs. And Santana only had time to get inside her own head. There was liquor coursing through her veins, but she'd managed to stay somewhat sober. Her palms were still sweaty, and she continuously wiped them on her comforter. She was really about to do this.

The other thing coursing through her veins was worry. What if she couldn't last? What if she sucked in bed? What if this was all some ploy to out her so that Rachel Berry could take her spot on the pyramid? She shook her head and tugged on the brim of her hat. _No_. She was Santana Lopez; _**The**_ Santana Lopez. She was going to rock Rachel's world and there were no questions about it.

The doorknob finally turned, and Berry walked in with a red solo cup filled almost to the brim. Santana watched Rachel kick the door shut with a sloppy smile on her face, before turning to flick the lock. Berry swayed over to her bed and sat beside her, sipping brown liquor out of her cup.

"How many drinks have you had?"

Rachel's smile grew wider across her face.

"Only one. Two if you count this one... but I'm not counting. Why? You want some?"

Rachel tilted her cup toward Santana, barely managing to keep it from spilling. Santana took the cup from Rachel (_actually, she had to pry the cup from Berry's Lilliputian hands_) and sat it on the table by her bed.

"This ain't happening if you're not sober, Dwarf."

Rachel shook her head.

"I am well aware of the state of my sobriety, Santana. I had two drinks so I wouldn't have to go back downstairs. If anything, I'm tipsy. And besides, it's easier to do this with a bit of liquid courage. I've never had...a one night stand before. I'm a bit nervous. And you are not allowed to belittle me tonight. Call me Rachel or I will go back downstairs."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Rachel stood, smoothing down her skirt before wandering around Santana's room. She took a few moments to note pictures hung on her wall. Santana watched Rachel survey her c.d. collection and she leaned back on her palms, sighing loudly before Rachel tossed her an indignant look over her shoulder.

"May I use your bathroom?"

Santana shrugged.

"Whatever."

Santana watched Rachel disappear behind her bathroom door, and she pulled her hat up to fluff her hair. She was never this edgy; she usually knew what to say and how to say it. Being alone with a pretty girl mostly resulted in making out or getting naked—well for them anyway. She'd never let any of the girls see her naked. Or really touch her at all. Berry had already seen what she was packing, and the girl wanted her to actually use it. Santana really wanted to—don't get her wrong… but there was something huge about this moment. She had to relax. The bathroom door jarred her from her thoughts. The liquor was a memory to her veins, and she looked up under the brim of her hat at Rachel in the doorway. Rachel had untucked her shirt, and her hair looked perfectly tousled on her head (maybe Rachel ran her fingers through it a few times in her bathroom mirror…). Rachel leaned against the doorframe, and Santana could see the rush of blood to Rachel's cheeks, the heady scent of alcohol fading beneath the sweet smell of Rachel's perfume. Rachel looked at her pointedly, her hands gripping her own elbows when Santana stared hungrily back.

_Now or never._

Santana let her chest deflate, and she inhaled and stood at the same time, the rush of air left her lungs before she'd made it to Rachel. Santana let her head dip to the nape of Rachel's neck, and she breathed in deeply, before pressing her lips to the spot. Rachel drew her breath in slowly and shakily, her arms shooting down to grip at Santana's forearms. Santana didn't let her lips linger anywhere; she just traced the prominent bone of Rachel's jaw to the bottom of her ear. Rachel's hands wandered freely, unbuttoning Santana's blazer and tugging on the suspenders underneath. Rachel pushed Santana away softly, and tugged a corner of her lip into her mouth. Santana took the moment to pull off her blazer, and toss it in the direction of her vanity stool. She leaned forward to grasp at Rachel's fingertips, and she lead the smaller girl back over to her bed to sit.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

Rachel looked at her under the hoods of her eyelids. She licked her lips before answering Santana.

"However you'd like…"

She couldn't make up a word for the noise that came out of her throat. It choked out like a realization, and she felt her brain make a connection with her dick. She took her hat off her head and put it somewhere away from her, and she reached over toward Rachel slowly, only losing eye contact when Santana's gaze darted down to sweep over the swell of her lips. The kiss started slowly—small, tentative pecks maturing into enthusiastic nips and coalescing tongues. Their lips loitered longer each time they connected, and soon, Santana's hand had dragged away from her own lap to thread through Rachel's hair. Rachel leaned onto her until Santana was dipping backwards on the bed, falling on to her elbows as Rachel's arms pressed against Santana's chest, their lips managing to stay connected as they adjusted. Rachel broke away first, tossing her hair over one shoulder before sitting up on her palm. Rachel moved over her, gripping the edge of her mini skirt and lifting it enough to straddle Santana's waist. Santana could make out a snatch of purple panties peeking from under it as Rachel settled. Santana reached her hand up to cup Rachel's cheek, the bottoms of her shoulder blades lifted from the bed as she leaned up to meet Rachel halfway.

Rachel kissed her with every part of her body moving, her hips dragging over the thickening swell of Santana's hardening dick. Santana liked this… But Rachel being in control would only be temporary; it still didn't stop the chill from running up her spine at the thought of letting Rachel have her way with her. Rachel sat straight up on Santana's lap to unbutton her shirt, dragging the action out as she stared Santana unwaveringly in the eyes. Santana rested her weight on her elbows, observing Rachel watch her back. There was music seeping into the room, a song started that she recognized, and her hips undulated under the warmth of what was beneath Rachel's skirt. She couldn't help but move to the beat as Rachel (_finally_) undid her last shirt button. The fabric fell away from her, a trail of evenly tanned skin and deep, purple lace peeking from beneath the sable material. Rachel was staring down at her, her palms reached to the edge of Santana's slacks and she let her fingers skim across Santana's abdomen before she unbuttoned them. Rachel's fingernails scratched the skin under Santana's navel, her thumb grazing the fine hairs that trailed down lower on Santana's stomach. Lyrics were louder in her ears; like someone downstairs had turned up the speakers… she let them cross her lips casually, waiting for Rachel's next move.

"Loving you is really all that's on my mind and I can't help but to think about it day and night, I wanna make that body rock"

Santana tilted her hips side to side, rocking Rachel on her lap, causing the tiny girl on top of her to fall forward as Rachel rolled against Santana's erection. She smirked in Rachel's face; sure the singer could feel her hard on. It shocked her completely when Rachel leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"...tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body, girl I like it when you watch me, ah, tonight it's going down."

Rachel reached to her right, grabbing Santana's fedora from the top of the bed and put it on her head. Rachel's dainty fingers tugged at the brim, and she tugged Santana's hands to her hips. The smirk still played at Santana's mouth as she gripped firmly onto Rachel's hips and pressed her down over her own.

"Didn't know you knew this song, Berry…"

Rachel leaned down to kiss Santana's neck; her breath tickled the shell of Santana's ear as she continued to gyrate to the beat thrumming from the speakers downstairs. The fedora was leaning on the top of Rachel's skull, pointed up at the ceiling as she worked the friction their bodies made up and down Santana's shaft.

"You don't know a lot about me…"

Rachel's voice was huskier than anything Santana could hear in the music as she kept singing.

"... Baby let me put my body on your body, promise not to tell nobody, Cause _I'm about to go down_."

_Those totally weren't the lyrics_, but Santana's mind flashed a visual of Rachel's face buried in her lap and she felt herself twitch. Rachel took the next words out of Santana's mouth as she reached backwards to squeeze Santana through her pants. Santana let her hands fall down to Rachel's thighs, and she squeezed them as she kept grinding into the now damp warmth of Rachel's ruined panties. Rachel shook the hat off its precarious spot on the top of her head, her hips still rocking to the song as she kissed Santana full on the mouth.

Somewhere downstairs, she heard the loud squeak and hiss of a blown speaker, and the collective sounds of her entire party groaning in annoyance. Puckerman's voice was loud enough to migrate up to her bedroom, and she heard the stampede of a party relocating; the scraping of kegs and the movement of full cases of bottled beer signifying their solitude. It was just her and Rachel after a few minutes of dissipating commotion.

Rachel was still kissing her, pressing her center over the hard swell of her dick, which was fighting against her slacks. This had to stop before Santana missed the main event. Santana grabbed Rachel's hips again and rolled them over, loving how Rachel's legs latched around her hips, the tips of her heels pressing firmly against the curve of Santana's back. Santana kissed along Rachel's collarbone and between the valley of her breasts. She slid downward until Rachel's legs opened, and she looked up at Santana somewhat bashfully. Rachel's panties were slick with excitement, the dark spot like a shiny new trophy for Santana's memory

Santana leaned back on her knees at the edge of the bed, and she trailed her fingers down Rachel's legs on both sides, scraping lightly to her ankles before pulling Rachel's shoes off her feet. Santana tugged down her suspenders and let them hang loosely at her sides as she leaned down over Rachel's sex to breathe in the musk that permeated through the air from her open thighs. Rachel was completely quiet; her breaths came out in tiny huffs through her teeth, which were biting down so hard Santana was sure Rachel would have marks there tomorrow. Santana hovered for a moment before teasing down Rachel's panties, letting them hit the floor behind her as Santana came face to face with Rachel's naked and glistening sex.

She was sure both she and Rachel were holding their breath.

Santana kissed the inside of Rachel's thigh, and next the juncture where the crook of her thigh met with her hip bone. Rachel was looking down at her uncertainly, wondering what Santana was going to do next.

"Finn has never …I don't let him—I don't know what to expect—"

Santana cut off Rachel's sentence with the flat of her tongue against the protruding nub of Rachel's clit. Rachel mumbled the rest of her comment, her own hand came up to cup her breast as her other twisted in Santana's hair. Santana's eyes closed as she reveled in the tangy taste of Rachel Berry. She moaned aloud when Rachel's hips bucked against her mouth, and she let her tongue zigzag down her slit and into her opening, tickling at Rachel's excitement. Rachel's other hand pushed Santana's head into her more, Santana's tongue dipping deeper into her.

A mantra of moans invaded Santana's ears as she continued, pushing her tongue into Rachel as she sped up, and drifted back up to her clit. Rachel wasn't loud, the noises she was making were reserved, whimpers that made Santana's dick ache to be touched, sounds that made parts of Santana flutter with want on the inside. Gone was all the nervousness that had been there when Rachel walked in earlier; what replaced it was an all-consuming famine to be inside the girl beneath her. She could feel Rachel's sex pulse against her chin, her back arched off the bed as Santana latched onto her clit, stroking it in different directions, lapping at it as Rachel's bellowing grew louder, needier.

"Oh my, I think—I think I'm going to… It's going to—Yessssssss."

Rachel's voice had raised a couple octaves, and Santana held Rachel down by the hip as Rachel tried to fight the feeling building and collapsing inside her. Santana continued flicking her tongue, reaching up with her free hand to grab a fistful of Rachel through her bra. With a gentle squeeze, Rachel's thighs tightened around Santana's head and held there as she rode out her first orgasm.

Moments passed and Santana didn't move, letting the tension ease out of Rachel's body as she relaxed against the bed. Rachel's hands fell from Santana's scalp, and Santana stood up to kick out of her own shoes and unzip her slacks to let them fall to the floor. She kicked them aside, seeing Rachel looking at her through lazy eyes. Santana pulled off Rachel's miniskirt before tugging off her own shirt as she settled between Rachel's spread legs.

The only thing between Santana's dick and Rachel's sex was her underwear. Santana knew from her experience that if she came once, she could last longer on her second go. Santana traced her tongue over the outline or Rachel's lips. Rachel licked them in response, scrunching her face at her own taste before kissing Santana on the mouth to get a better feel for the actual flavor of her release. Santana moaned into her throat and pulled away.

"I need my cock in your mouth…"

Santana stood up again, and gripped the thick elastic band of her black underwear until her dick sprung up against her stomach. She stroked herself a few times and waited, as Rachel sank to the floor and to her knees, mouth open at the ready. Rachel stared openly at her dick for a minute, and Santana felt herself blush as she examined it in her hand. Rachel's pink tongue darted out to test Santana's leaking cock, and she swirled her tongue around the tip of her before grabbing the base of her and gripping lightly. Rachel wrapped her pouty lips around the head of Santana's shaft, and Santana's eyes immediately fluttered closed. She couldn't have guessed that this would ever feel this _good_. Rachel sucked as she took her shaft down, her hallowed cheeks distended around the girth of her swollen prick.

"Take it all in…make my cock disappear."

Santana let her hand settle at the back of Rachel's head. Rachel's giant eyes were staring straight up at Santana as Rachel's nose grazed the skin above her penis. Santana's breath was hitching, and she was shaking as she gathered Rachel's hair into a ponytail. Rachel pulled back and slammed back down, mmmhmmming at Santana as she set the pace. Santana could feel the back of Rachel's throat bottom out.

"You like that cock don't you? You're a slut for my dick."

Rachel nodded, and the up and down motion her head made with Santana's dick still in her mouth almost did Santana in. She let her head lull back as Rachel continued to bob, her black button down shirt gathered around the insides of her arms, the swell of her breasts bounced as she continued sucking Santana off. Santana loosened her grip on Rachel's hair as she felt the tightening in her balls just as cold air breezed over her shaft in the absence of Rachel's mouth. Rachel's hand replaced it and kept pace as she spoke.

"Will you cum in my mouth?"

Santana's head snapped forward just as Rachel swallowed her again to the hilt, humming an insanely throaty tune as Santana's hips began bucking against the ministrations. Santana could only nod—Rachel was really good at this, and before she could stop her bucking hips, she was emptying herself into the back of Rachel's throat, the tiny girl sucked as it happened, tugging every ounce of fluid from Santana.

Rachel let the tip of her tongue outline her mouth before smiling and standing, letting her shirt fall to the floor as she stood in front of Santana in just her bra. Santana was breathing like she'd run a marathon, her chest rising and falling heavily. She watched Rachel sit back on the bed, opening and closing her legs in invitation. Santana went to lay beside her, pulling down and kicking off her underwear and leaning over to swipe her middle and index finger up and down Rachel's slit. She pressed two fingers into her slowly, and Rachel closed her eyes as Santana's palm pressed against her clit.

"Do you have condoms?"

Rachel squeezed snugly around Santana's fingers.

"I'm on the pill…"

Santana loved the open invitation to cum inside the smaller girl, but she was still a bit torn over being anywhere Finn had been before without protection. Rachel must have been reading her thoughts, because she inclined up to kiss the side of her mouth before barely rasping out words into Santana's ear.

"Finn never lasted long enough to cum inside me… you'd be the first."

Santana pulled her fingers out of her to sit up and look Rachel in her eyes. _What the hell did that mean? _

"I thought you said you and he—"

"I only said that we were engaging in sexual activities…"

Santana fell flat against the bed and rubbed her face.

"So… you're a virgin?"

"Aren't you?"

Santana head snapped back as she stared at Rachel for a few moments.

"So you _want_ us to lose our virginities _together_? You knew I was a virgin the entire time? If you knew, why'd you ask me? The sex could suck."

Rachel's eyes darted forward, away from Santana's probing gaze.

"Maybe it would be great because… because it's with you."

"What does that even mean, Berry?"

Rachel sighed and sat up, her state of undress unimportant as she turned back to look at Santana.

"_Rachel_. Call me Rachel. You never… you never noticed? Seriously? You never realized that the places you went to relieve yourself were often the same places I went to clean up after slushy facials? You never checked—the bathroom stalls, I could hear you touching yourself. I always overheard you turning down the girls you used to bring there. They would leave and I figured out pretty quickly that you weren't… _fingering_ yourself."

Rachel turned away like the word had been too dirty to say out loud, like she hadn't just mumbling around a mouthful of Santana's cock a few minutes ago. Rachel continued.

"I couldn't just… come up to you and ask you out. Liking you is the equivalent of getting kidnapped and falling for my captor. You made it clear you hated me so I decided to seize the opportunity to be with you—"

"I don't hate you—Quinn hates you—and I just go with the flow so I can fly under the radar. You know—being a hermaphrodite and everything."

"So you don't want to do this anymore?"

Santana shrugged. Her erection mocked her answer. She did want to, but she didn't know what that meant.

"I do… but what would that mean? Sex isn't dating. I don't know you personally. I know that I like your mouth. Pretty sure I'm going to love being inside you—"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I guess I should go then..."

Rachel moved to get off the bed, Santana's arm jerked out to grab at her elbow.

"Wait… I'm being a jerk. I don't know what to say, okay. Nobody that knows what I really am actually wants to be romantically linked to me. I've never had a relationship before… you'd definitely have to drop that ass hat, Finn. You would have to be patient with me. Maybe we can see where this goes? See if we can stand each other with our clothes on?"

Rachel nodded. They sat in quiet for a few minutes, until Santana decided to try to get them back to where they were headed. She kissed Rachel cautiously, deliberately taking her time—waiting for the tension to fade from Rachel's body before she laid them both back down on the bed. Rachel's hands kneaded Santana's breasts over her bra, dipping down to rub her hardening shaft. Rachel kissed Santana fervently, pulling her by the back of her neck and urging Santana to nestle between her legs.

The naked parts of them were touching, and she felt the delicate skin of Rachel's wet folds stroke her erection. Rachel reached between them and rubbed the head of Santana's cock up and down her slit. Her breath was coming out like gasping murmurs, shaky as Rachel bit her lip and pressed Santana against her opening. Santana surged forward slowly, feeling the clenching heat that enveloped her as she slid inside Rachel. She refused to let her eyes close as she pushed in slowly, the wince on Rachel's face steady as Santana tried to get a grip on what she was feeling.

She made it halfway in when Rachel's hand pushed at her waist, and Santana stopped and tried to stop her legs from shaking as she got used to the bumps and ridges of Rachel's tight channel. Rachel teared up before nodding at Santana to continue, and she did with a solid thrust inside her. Rachel hissed quietly, her fingernails dug into the fleshy parts of Santana's quivering arms. Rachel felt like she was milking her cock, and regardless of her first orgasm, Santana wouldn't last long. She brought her hand to Rachel's clit and she circled it before pulling slowly out of her. The friction was so glorious that Santana had to prepare herself to stroke back into the throbbing heat of Rachel's tight tunnel. She took a deep breath, and began stroking slowly in and out of her.

Rachel's grip on Santana didn't lessen as she quickened her pace. But the noises Rachel was emitting turned from discomfort and quickly to something easier. Santana let her head rest press against Rachel's forehead as she began adding force behind her thrusts, and Rachel's hips were canting upward to meet her as they rocked. Rachel's muscles began rippling around her, and before Santana could stop herself, she was pounding unevenly into a mewling Rachel, holding her hips for leverage and enjoying the sounds of wet slapping skin between them.

"Your pussy feels so good, squeeze down, make me cum…"

Rachel did just that, and with a grunt, Santana was spilling herself into Rachel a different way, the thought of her cum deep inside the smaller girl enough to make her dick throb and swell with the release. Something odd happened next, she continued stroking, her body shuddering through the sensitive feeling she was usually left with after a taxing orgasm. She wasn't softening. Santana stopped moving and sat back on her knees, her cock still solid and thick inside of Rachel.

Rachel's sex was swollen and red, and when Santana pulled all the way out, her fluids oozed thickly from Rachel. Her arousal intensified tenfold, and she hunched forward to taste the essence of she and Rachel together. When her tongue met Rachel's clit this time, Rachel ground down against her face, successfully smearing Santana's spunk across her own face. She pulled back and wiped it away, grabbing Rachel by her hip and pushing back inside in one jerky thrust.

"You like having my jizz in you, don't you?"

"Mmmhmmm, it makes me so wet, knowing parts of you left behind inside me…"

Santana began a slower, more purposed pace. She circled her hips as she pulled out, pushing back in with confidence as she spread Rachel's legs apart far enough to get a better view. Santana watched her stroking cock leave and reenter the girl beneath her, ropes of her own ejaculate sticking like long tethers to Rachel's sex. Rachel sat up some to look down at what Santana was so entranced at, before running her own finger over her engorged nerve endings.

The wet slapping, slurping noises from their rocking bodies sounded dirty to Santana's ears.

"I want you to cum inside me again, Santana, fill me up… I want you to fuck me so hard that I can feel it in my stomach."

Santana had to remember that look on Rachel's face. Begging to be filled, to be claimed. Santana lifted Rachel's leg toward her chest, admiring the curve her dick had to make as she pumped in and out of her. Rachel's hand was at her side, taking the impact of Santana's thrusts by meeting it. Santana could only think about finishing inside the girl, but she needed Rachel to cum around her cock, she needed to know what Rachel's orgasms felt like around her dick.

Her strokes were uneven and sloppy and rough, but Rachel was meeting her rhythm and they bounced against each other, the moist, messy sounds of Santana's jism damp against her ear drums. The wet friction was forcing Rachel's slick walls to thump around her shaft. Rachel was chanting broken versions of her name, and Santana felt the intense pressure of Rachel trying to squeeze her out. She kept going, trying to ignore the burning bottoms of her feet, trying not to slip out of Rachel's soaked and quaking sex. Her hair was sticking to her face with sweat, and she didn't know how long it would be before she exploded.

"I'll cum when you finish inside me, Santana…just let me have it? Please?"

Rachel said it between pants. Rachel was gasping for air and Santana wasn't slowing as she bucked hard into Rachel, finally releasing inside her all she had left. She felt Rachel tumble after her, the sporadic contractions triggering aftershocks for Santana's orgasm. Rachel mewled through it; pulses of moving muscles left Santana a quivering mess of overstimulation. She pulled out slowly, watching the result of their sex dribble out of Rachel's visibly enflamed sex. They lay exhausted beside each other, and Santana let the silence linger until she realized that Rachel had fallen asleep. She turned to face her, admiring the relaxation etched onto her face—Rachel's hair fanned around her as her hand rested on her own belly.

Santana stayed that way for a while, watching the rise and fall of Rachel's chest. She pulled her comforter around them and snuggled into the salty sweet smell of sweaty bodies and the leftovers of the meshing perfumes.

She realized that what little liquor she had in her system had left, and the intoxication she felt was purely the result of being with Rachel. Tonight had been amazing. Sex like that didn't just happen between two people who hated each other. Santana wasn't the nicest person (so what if she was a bitch, at least she let everyone know up front), but she honestly hadn't thought that anyone could keep a secret as big as hers. And Rachel had known the entire time, and Rachel had liked her in spite of knowing everything she did about her. She didn't know what that meant for her reputation. She didn't think anyone would understand her reasoning. She couldn't expect a public relationship with Rachel without backlash. Santana wasn't sure if she had that kind of pull.

_Shit. _

With that small realization she scoffed aloud, unsettling Rachel, who snuggled closer to her in her sleep. She was Santana Lopez, _**The **_Santana Lopez. She could make it work.

End


End file.
